Temptation
by janey.xox
Summary: He needed to see her face again. TenxRose pairing. Spoilers for season two and three.


**Spoiler Warnings:** Spoilers for season three and two.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing of DW. This is just a fanfic.

**Author's Notes:** Ok, this is my first attempt at angsty fanfic in over a year now, and the last fanfic attempts were awful. So...be nice ) Or point out how I can improve, whatever you want P I won't mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He hadn't counted the days since he'd lost her. All he knew was that it had been too long, too long since he'd last looked down into her deep brown eyes. The Doctor gave into temptation.

A day had passed since he'd been truly made the last of his kind, the last of the Time Lords. Jack had gone back to his team in Cardiff, Martha had chosen to leave...He was on his own again, and he hated it. Even the otherwise comforting sounds of the TARDIS did nothing to ease his restlessness. There was an aching in his hearts and only one cure, one relief, came to mind. _Rose._ She'd been the one who'd healed him the first time. He'd taken her hand and they'd ran...they never stopped running until the day she was taken from him at Canary Wharf and trapped in the alternate universe. He needed to see her, even if he couldn't speak to her or even let her be aware of his presence. The Doctor was _certain_ that just one look would be enough and then he'd set off again into the stars, to other planets and times.

But it was more than just a brief look at his former companion. The Doctor stood in the midst of a bustling street, yet gave no indication that he was bothered by the people that pushed past him. He ignored the irritated looks people gave him, as he was really in their way. He was captivated by the beauty that was just across the road. Rose Tyler was walking along, one hand holding a shopping bag packed full of groceries and the other holding a mobile to her ear. This was the day before they'd first met, the day before he'd "blown up her job" (She'd never let him forget that). The Doctor closed his eyes for a moment or two, and when he opened them again Rose was nowhere to be seen. Desperate, he franticly looked up and down the street and felt great relief when he saw her just about to turn a corner. Movement surged through his veins and he began to walk briskly, going across the road to the side Rose was on. It was as if he was a puppet and the puppet master was controlling his body to do whatever they wanted, and the puppet master was a being of temptation.

_No, no, no! Turn back now! This is not a good idea!_

But the Doctor ignored the protesting voice in his head and his pace quickened as he hastened to keep up with Rose. Suddenly he was just behind her. He was so close he could reach out a hand and play with a silky strand of golden hair...He refrained from giving into that particular desire. Just looking would have to be enough, so he stared at the back of her head as he followed her. He could hear every word she was saying into her phone.

"Look, mum! I'll be home soonYes, I've got everything you asked me to buy..."

He smiled. There was no doubt that the person she was talking to was Jackie Tyler, the Jackie of this time. God, he even missed _her_. Another temptation. The Doctor longed to tell her all those things he had never had the chance to...he wanted to take her with him. But no. Even as the thought crossed his mind a million reasons why he shouldn't popped up. One was that he would destroy the timeline; there would be no Rose for his previous incarnation to save and be saved by and then take on their adventures. And...this wasn't his Rose. This Rose knew nothing of the thousands of worlds and galaxies beyond this planet. This Rose lived a life she had told him she'd found dull, still living with her mother, no A Levels and working in a shop. She would only become the Rose he had grown to adore and love _after_ they met in his ninth incarnation.

_Leave. Now_

Too late.

Rose had evidently known that she was being followed, for she then whirled around, her facial expression clearly displaying her annoyance. She frowned at him.

"Oi! Do you have a problem or something?"

And without a word, the Doctor turned on his heel and did one of the many things he did best. He ran.


End file.
